onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Fanon: Jacob James
This is fanfiction and the character doesn't actually exist in the show!!! Jacob Marcus James '''is an original character created by JL the superhuman. Jacob is Haley's younger brother. He is the only character to have a disability and developmental issues. As a child Jacob grew an attachment to his friends Lucas Scott, Claire Watson, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer and his older sisters. Background Jacob was born in 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the 4th son and the last of the James childern as well as the second youngest in the family next to his older sister Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob started kindergarten at a school called The Citadel which was a school filled with kids with similar issues. Jacob really cares for his friends and family and is willing to die for them if it was necessary. After starting kindergarten he fell in love with a female student Claire who helped him through his difficult time and even landed him a tryout for the school's football team. One day in school Jacob noticed a friend of his was very upset and he tried his best to cheer her up. Jacob also suffers from heart attacks without any warnings weather it was from his medicine or while he was at work. By 9 years old Jacob suffered from separation anxiety Jacob reveals his crush is his best friend Claire Watson and it was part of the reason she left Tree Hill. Growing up Jacob was always at the gym working out either during school or at the Tree Hill Gym around town while also working for Karen at her cafe alongside his older sister Haley. Personality and traits Jacob is a kind and helpful resident of Tree Hill. He never disrespects his friends, adults or family unless he was having a bad day in school. Jacob can get emotionally attached to the people he loves like his older sisters and his best friend Brooke. His traits are being extremely good at both acting and football. Jacob is also very shy when it comes to talking to girls even a girl he had a crush on like Claire. Jacob also loves school and going to church every Sunday. Character arc Season 1 Jacob is a teenager with a disability and developmental issues living with his older sister Haley and parents Lydia and Jimmy. He works for his best friend Lucas's mother at the cafe part time while also working with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop. Although having a disability he can proven to very smart and often considers himself as a "smart-ass" to his friends and family. Jacob later suffers from a heart attack after he was stressed out and was in a coma for a entire week freaking out not only Haley but also Lucas and Nathan. Jacob begins a relationship with Bevin Mirskey at the beginning of basketball season for the Ravens. He later texts Quinn requesting she move home with David so he can be closer to his sister again and reveals he is dating Bevin Mirskey but soon realizes Quinn wants him to move in with her and David since she really misses him. Jacob would eventually sit and talk with coach Whitey about joining the basketball team but he declines because of his disability which renders his ability to play sports until Principal Turner allowed him on the team as long as he wore ear plugs when he is not on the court. While playing basketball at the river court Jacob would've fell onto the ground breaking his arm on impact while also suffering a concussion from the fall and is sent to the hospital for days. After being released from the hospital Jacob was told he could not play basketball until his arm healed. Later Jacob becomes surprised when his best friend Claire arrived at his house, and later that night attended open mic night at Karen's Cafe. Season 2 After his best friend's surprise return home Jacob embraces Claire in his arms in tears and eventually catches up with her. The following day Jacob introduces Claire to his friends Jimmy and Mouth as well as his best friends Lucas and Skills. Soon enough Jacob has a fight with Claire about his relationship with Bevin and Jacob later figured out his best friend is jealous of him and Bevin. During later episodes Jacob Relationships *''Family: Jacob James/Family *''Relationships: Jacob James/Relationships *''Friendships:'' Jacob James/Friendships Family Trivia *Jacob was in three relationships during high school. *He gets good grades while attending both the Citadel and Tree Hill High. *Despite not being related to Lucas Jacob suffers heart attacks from HCM. *Jacob suffers a heart attack at graduation. *He moves out of Nathan and Haley's apartment. *Although he has Asperger's Jacob was able to play on the Ravens basketball team. *His dream school is Ohio State University. *Jacob got accepted into Ohio State University on a football scholarship despite being on the Ravens basketball team and his disability. *Jacob would give his sisters Haley, Quinn, and Taylor tickets he purchased for his football games. *He spent his summer vacation with Quinn and David. *Jacob had a crush on Claire since he first started Citadel. *His least favorite seasons of the year are summer and winter. *He gets a scholarship to Ohio State University *After leaving the NFL Jacob moved to New York to work alongside Brooke. *Jacob was never aware of Quinn being his legal guardian if something happened to their parents. *Although they were just friends Jacob received a kiss on his cheek from Peyton. *He is more emotional then any other character. *During an award ceremony at Tree Hill High Jacob broke out in tears after receiving his award for best player on the basketball team. *Jacob fears the death of his family and friends. *It is revealed since his teachers at Tree Hill were so good to him he did not want to leave. *He always wanted to be an actor. *He becomes close with Julian. *Jacob cared about David. *His agent was Emily Roberts who also was one of his best friends at his old school the citadel. *Jacob was extremely sad when his best friend Claire moved away. *He's extremely close to his friends Emily Roberts and Claire Watson. *He felt really horrible after David and Quinn split up. *Jacob sufferes a concussion. *His medication put him to sleep every day through school when he was younger. *While protecting Clay and Quinn Jacob is shot by Katie and lost a large amount of blood. *Jacob had a band with his sister Haley named James & Scott. *He sometimes refers to Haley as his big sister, Quinn as his bigger sister and Taylor as his biggest sister. *He's a big fan of Reba McEntire. *Jacob is in a cover band he formed named The James Family which comprises of him, Quinn, Haley and his wife Claire. *Sometimes during sessions with his band Jacob likes to cover his favorite childhood songs such as As Long As You Follow and Wheel in the Sky. *He has four kids with his wife Claire. *His favorite movies of all time are The Mask and UltraViolet. *His favorite superheroes are Supergirl, Wolverine, Wonder Woman and Spider-Man. *Jacob keeps a bible with him at all times. *When Jacob got sick one day Haley nursed him back to health. *He loves the smell of burning rubber. *Dislikes loud sounds. *Has autographed merchandise. *Got his first guitar at 10 years old. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with brown hair